Foolish
by Lady Amerisa
Summary: A run-in with a demon causes them to lose a jewel shard. Inuyasha scolds Kagome for being useless and compares her to Kikyou. Having enough, Kagome decides to leave for good. Rated T for language and fight scene in chap 3. Might be SessKag instead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Inuyasha or the song "Foolish" by Ashanti

Perched up in one of the branches in the Goshinkinbo, Inuyasha silently waitied for Kagome's return.

"When is that wench gonna get back..." Inuyasha whispered to himself. Even though he tried to hide it, Inuyasha knew exactly what was taking her so long. He sighed as he remebered those fateful words that sent her running.

--

_"Look what you did you stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled as a huge frog-looking demon with scaly green skin began to hop away with a jewel shard. _

_Kagome stood up and rubbed her sore bottom. "Me?! Its not my fault that you jumped in the way Inuyasha! I tried to shoot it but you blocked it with your Tessaiga! Otherwise we would have had the jewel shard and that demon would be destroyed by now!"_

_"What?! I wasn't in the way wench! I told you to move but no! You had to be the hero and try to shoot blocking ME from hitting it with the Wind Scar! You can't do anything right! Maybe if you would stop be so damn useless and help us for once this type of shit wouldn't happen!" _

_"Inuyasha..." Mirokou warned._

_"NO! I'm tired of her and her damn attitude. Kikyou would never do this. At least she could hold her own instead having to be babysitted and saved every five minutes!" _

_Kagome watched, stunned that she would ever hear the words coming out of the hanyou's mouth._

_Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but Inuyasha beat her to the punch. "Kikyou would have done better than this. Maybe if we had her in the group we'd be able to find twice as much shards!"_

_Kagome took a step back and bowed her head as tears began to collect in her eyes._

_Silence fell amoung the group as Kagome looked up at Inuyasha._

_One look at Kagome Inuyasha's anger dissapated into guilt and sadness._

_**'Damnit! Why did I have to go and say that!' **_

_"You're right." Kagome whispered as she nodded her head. "What?" Inuaysha asked. "I said you're right. Maybe you should have Kikyou in the group." Slowly but hesitanty Kagome reached around her neck and pulled off the necklace which contained the jar with their collected jewel shards._

_"K-Kagome...what are you doing?" Sango asked fearfully. She didn't want to see the only person she considered a sister leave her. If that did happen Inuyasha had a hell of alot coming to him._

_"I'm leaving." Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and put the jar in his hand. "Now that I'm gone I wont be such a burden anymore and Kikyou can finally join your group._

_"Kagome..I..." Inuyasha struggled to say._

_"No Inuyasha. You've said what you needed to say." Kagome reached up and took off the necklace from around Inuyasha's neck and dropped it to the floor. Kagome looked up at hima nd smiled sadly. "You're free now." Kagome turned to leave._

_"Lady Kagome?" Kagome stopped in her tracks. _

_"Tell Shippou I love him and I'm sorry. Tell him I understand if he doesn't ever want to see me again. Goodbye." Kagome continued her treck to the well, not caring if at any minute a demon could come out and attack her._

--

Inuyasha unconsciously rubbed his jaw. Sango sure knew how to throw a right hook, especially when she's pissed off.

Inuyasha shuddered at the memory of the continuos beatings he got from Sango. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew that deep down he deserved every hit, kick, punch, and scratch she delivered.

"Kagome..." His heart began to ache at the thought of Kagome never coming back again.

"Inuyasha?"

The dog-eared hanyou looked down to see Mirokou staring up at him.

"What monk?" Inuyasha asked quite rudely.

Mirokou sighed. "It's been three days. You should go after her."

"Why should I? Shes the one that chose to leave."

"But you caused her to leave Inuyasha. Do you really believe that Kikyou would be a better attribute than Kagme to this group?"

Inuyasha 'hmphed' and crossed his arms. Mirokou smiled taking the silence as a yes.

"Don't let her go Inuyasha." Mirokou then left leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

Inuyasha lept from the Goshinkibo.

_**'Maybe the monk was right...I'm comin' Kagome..'**_

--

As Inuyasha jumped out of the well, he noticed that it was cold.

Very cold.

He opened up the doors to the well house and saw that it was on the brink of nighttime and everything in sight was covered in at least a foot of snow. As he searched around he noticed that there was noise coming from Kagome's house.

Inuyasha tried to sniff Kagome out, but realized he couldn't smell her scent. or any other scent for that matter.

"What the?" Inuyasha felt the tips of his fingertips tingle. He looked down and noticed his claws becoming dull. "Oh shit! The new moon!" Inuyasha looked up and realized he was right. "Damn it I forgot! Oh well, might as well look for Kagome the best I can. Shit."

He ran off toward the Kagome's house hoping not to attract attention. Once he was near the house, the noise was completely clear.

It sounded like people talking and loud music playing the background. Remembering what Kagome told him about others seeing him, he jumped into a tree when the front door open. He wasn't all hat surprised to see that it was Kagome.

She had on a red sweater with a black leather jacket over it, black pants,and red heels. Her hair was up in a bun.

Inuyasha momentarily forgot his purpose and lost himself in the beauty that was his Kagome.

_**'My Kagome? Where the hell did that come from?'**_

Just as he was about to go down there and scold her for not coming back,he heard a voice.

It wasn't just any voice, but Kagome's.

She was...it was singing.

He ran over and hid in a bush near Kagome.

KAGOME P.O.V

Kagome looked back at her home. She gazed sadly through the windows as she watched her fellow classmates and friends. Instead of being in there have thing time of her life, she was out here, mourning over a certain Hanyou who broke her heart in two 3 days ago.

Clutching the jacket closer to her, Kagome gazed up into the sky while spotting out the appearing stars.

_See my days are cold without you  
But Im hurtin while Im with you  
And though my heart cant take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
But Im hurtin while Im with you  
And though my heart cant take no more  
I keep on running back to you_  
_See my days are cold without you  
But Im hurtin while Im with you  
And though my heart cant take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
But Im hurtin while Im with you  
And though my heart cant take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
_  
_Baby, I dont know why ya wanna do me wrong (do me wrong)  
See when Im home, Im all alone  
And you are always gone (always gone)  
And boy, you know I really love you  
I cant deny  
I cant see how you could bring me to so many tears  
After all these years _

Baby, I dont know why ya treat me so bad  
You said you love me, no one above me  
And I was all you had (all you had)  
And though my heart is beatin for ya  
I cant stop crying  
I dont know how  
I allow you to treat me this way and still I stay

Tears began to prick at Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha's hateful words once again floated into her mind.

_See my days are cold without you  
But Im hurtin while Im with you  
And though my heart cant take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
But Im hurtin while Im with you  
And though my heart cant take no more  
I keep on running back to you_

Ohh,  
I trusted you, I trusted you  
So sad, so sad  
What love will make you do  
All the things that we accept  
Be the things that we regret  
To all of my ladies (ladies)  
Feel me  
Cmon sing with me:

See, when I get the strength to leave  
You always tell me that you need me  
And Im weak cause I believe you  
And Im mad because I love you  
So I stop and think that maybe  
You can learn to appreciate me  
Then it all remains the same that  
You aint never gonna change  
never gonna change, never gonna change

_See my days are cold without you  
But Im hurtin while Im with you  
And though my heart cant take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
But Im hurtin while Im with you  
And though my heart cant take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
_

Kagome pictured Inuyasha's face in the night time sky as she sung the last verse.

_Baby,  
Why you hurt me?  
Leave me and desert me  
Boy, I gave you all my heart  
And all you did was tear it up  
Looking out my window  
Knowing that I should go  
Even when I pack my bags  
This something always hold me back_

END P.O.V

"Kagome..." Inuyasha stood out of the bush and walked over and stood behind her.

His voice startled her. Kagome whipped her tear-filled face over to Inuyasha and immediately began to whipe her face clean. "Inuyasha! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be back with the others?" Kagome whispered afraid of someone eavesdropping.

"Come on girl. Lets go." Inuyasha grabbed her by the elbow. Kagome's face twisted in anger. "No! I am not going! I thought I made it clear that I wasn't coming back?!" Inuyasha saddened when she snatched her arm back.

Kagome shook her head. "Just let me just go Inuyasha. Haven't you hurt me enough already?" Kagome turned to return to her party.

Inuyasha became guilty. Yes he came to get her back to the fuedal era, but after what he heard he wanted her for a few more things.

"Wait!" Inuyahsa yelled out.

Kagome stopped but didn't turn to face him. Inuyasha almost winced as it reminded him of the day he crushed her heart.

"Yes?" "Well..umm...are you still mad at me?"

Instead of the yelling and scolding he expected, surprisingly all she did was shake her head. "It's not you I'm mad at. It's me." "Why?"

Inuyasha shifted a little as Kagome took her time to answer. "Because even after what you said to me...after you broke my heart..after I learned that you don't love me, I still love you with every fiber of my being. And for that I'm mad at myself."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome..."

Kagome bit her lip. "I-I don't want to talk anymore. Just leave me alone." Kagome tried to walk away, but Inuyahsa jumped in front of her.

"Kagome...please...I'm sor-" "No." "Please.." "I said no." "Kagome..." "No damnitt!" Kagome tried to run past him,but he caught her in his arms.Kagome began pounding on his chest and telling him to let her go.

"No Kagome! Im trying to tell you I'm sorry and you're pushing me away!" Kagome sighed. She stopped struggling.

"Well at least you know how I felt when I tried to apologize." "Look Kagome..if you just give me a chance..." "Why should I? You never gave me one Inuyasha." Kagome crossed her arms.

"Kagome please?" Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome averted her gaze. "Fine you have 5 minutes."

Inuyasha sghed with relief. "Okay. I came back because I wanted to apologize. Also I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean what I said. I just said those things because I was mad that the demon got away with the jewel shard. And as for that Kikyou thing..." Inuyasha saw Kagome flinch. "As for that Kikyou thing, I don't know what came over me. But what I do know is that I didn't mean it."

"Really?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Inuyasha nodded. "When I said that Kikyou would be a better addition to the group, I was lieing. Everything I said as a lie. You are not helpless Kagome. Maybe a little accident-prone but never helpless. As for saving you, I didn't mean that either. Actually I love saving you because it makesme feel important that I have something or in the case someone to protect."

Kagome looked up at him with eyes widw as saucers. She never would have thought that the big and bad Inuyasha would come here spilling out his heart and pleading for her forgiveness.

"Inuaysha.." Kagome jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. Inuyasha smiled and ran his hands through Kagome's hair.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome looked up at him. "I...I.."

"I understand if you don't feel the same way Kagome. Anyway who would want to love a han-" Kagome silenced him the only way she knew how: With a kiss.

"Would you shut up and just let me answer?" Kagome scolded playfully as she broke the kiss. Inuyasha smiled once again. He picked Kagome up by the waist and swung her around.

Happiness soared through him as Kagome's giggles rang through his ears.

Inuyasha set Kagome down and stared into her eyes. He was engulfed by the care, love, and pure joy swirling around in her chocolate orbs.

_**'I can't believe she actually feels the same way...'**_

Inuyasha suddenly pulled Kagome in for another kiss. Kagome was in shock that Inuyasha would be this bold but soon warmed into it. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss while Inuyasha's arms snuck around her waist.

After a minute of kissing,Inuyasha pulled away and rested his forehead against Kagome's.

"Why'd you do that?" Kagome asked."Because...I felt like it" Kagome giggled. "Someone is affectionate." Inuyasha nuzzled Kagomes neck. "Only with you Kagome." "Good."

Kagome began to wonder. _'If Inuyasha said that he loves me what about...'_

"What about Kikyou?"

"She's Dead. She died 50 years ago.That was her fate, not mine."

"So...does this mean you'll stay with me and not go to hell with Kikyou?" "Yes it does." Kagome pulled him closer, as if afraid that he'll disappear.

"I love you so much Inuyasha." "I love you too Kagome."

Kagome pecked him on the lips. "Oh yeah and Merry Christmas." "Whats a Cris-mas??" "Come on. Lets go inside and I'll tell you." Kagome pulled his hand,but Inuyasha stayed rooted to his spot. "Won't everyone see me?"

Kagome laughed. "Tonights the night of the new moon. I think you'll be okay." Inuyasah looked down at himself and felt the top of his head to search for dog ears.

When he found none, he almost scolded himself for forgeting. "Oh." Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha. "You stay out here. I'll bring you some clothes and you can get dressed in the well house 'kay?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Okay." Kagome pecked him on the lips before running inside.

A/N: When I rereaed this story I was unhappy at how it was written. I began to think what the heck is this bull crap?! So I decided to revise this chapter.

Next on _Merry Christmas Inu!:_

Inuyasha meets Hojou and Kagome's friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat!!

"Hey Inuyasha are you done in there?" Kagome called from the outside of her bedroom door. Kagome chewed her bottom lip as she pictured the many things that could possibly go wrong with Inuyasha as he tried to put modern clothes on.

"What if he didn't know which hole his head went through? What if he didn't put on the boxers? What if he got caught in the zipper?" Kagome stopped her pacing and cringed at the thought of _**THAT **_happening.

As she continued to worry her bottom lip and continue her endless pacing, she barely notice the handsome male figure emerge from her bedroom and watched her with obvious amusement.

"What was that about the zipper?" Kagome stopped and sharply turned to Inuyasha.

Three words.

Oh,

My,

Damn.

Who knew Inuyasha looked so good in the clothes from her time.Besides his Haori, it fit like it was made for him. With how the grey sweater hugged his middle so perfectly, and how his baggy black pants hung snuggly around his waist. His choice in shoes was not so bad either. A pair of black combat boots finished off his look. Only miracles like these would happen during Christmas time.

"Wow Inuyasha, you look...you look...wow.." Inuyasha chuckled and held Kagome close to him. "You always did have a way with words Kagome." Kagome huffed as he kissed her cheek.

"Don't mock me Dogboy."

Inuyasha tapped his chin in thought before looked back down at the lovely woman in his grasp. "Technically no. At least not for tonight." Kagome rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand and leading him down the stairs toward the party.

"Hey Kagome? What if you're squealing friends find us?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome slapped her forehead with her hand. "Damn! I completely forgot about them." Kagome slumped her shoulders and sighed heavily. "Doesn't matter now. We might as well face them, seeing as how you're human on this night, you can't go back down the well until tomorrow, and you're already dressed."

"Kagome! Merry Christmas!" Kagome groaned as she recognized the three blended voices that always called her name.

"Hey guys!" Kagome walked foreward and was surprised she didn't find herself tripping. Kagome looked behind her and saw Inuyasha on the last step of the stairs staring intently at her.

How had she ascended the stairs so fast was beyond anyone.

"Hey how's it going Kagome? I didn't think you would be in school after what happened with that mad cow disease." Ayume cried.

Kagome sweat-dropped and shook her head. "I'm sorry guys, but my Jii-chan must have gotten his facts mixed up. I wasn't in the hospital for this _**mad cow **_disease." "Really? Then what was it Kagome?" "Umm...I had fell down a few of the shrine steps while trying to catch my cat Buyo and ended up in the E.R."

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Did it hurt? Are you okay?"

"I wonder if Hojo knew about this.

Inuyasha stood off to the side as he watched his beloved chat with her overly-energized friends. He was impressed with her quick thinking to make up an excuse to cover the one of that old man.

Seriouly what is it with him and those wierd ass diseases?

Inuyasha's shook with silent laughter. He was soon brought out of his musings when he caught the name of that Hobo guy. He clenched his fists at his side. Now that Kagome's was his, he would have to teach that little wimp to back off.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome's soft voice caused all of his anger to fly out of the window.

"Yea Kagome?" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. _**'Oh what I wouldn't love than to rip through the body of that guy. See him writher in pain as he slowly sliced through him with my claws, causing Hojo to go through the slow and never-ending pain...'**_

"Whats wrong? You seem little tense." Kagome placed a delicate hand on his shoulders as her voice ripped him from his malicous thoughts of killing the guy who dare to even try to lay claim on Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled and relaxed under her touch. "I'm okay love. I was just thinking about what I would do if that Hobo wimp were to get to close to you." He encased Kagome's petite body with his muscular arms.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish you didn't say that." "Why?" "Because Eri, Ayume, and Yuka just left the Shrine to go pick Hojo up since he didn't have a ride here."

Inuyasha began to growl and his arms tightened protectively around her waist. Kagome leaned up before pressing a light kiss on Inuyasha's chin. "Calm down honey, lets jusst enjoy the party before they get here. Okay?"

Inuyasha looked down into her pleading eyes. "Okay. But you have to promise me that you turn him down if he asks you out to one of those date things."

"Fine Inuyasha." She kissed him lightly on the lips then grabbed his hand and pulled away.

"You know, even when you're human that growl of yours sounds just the same. Kinda sexy too." Kagome nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha pulled her back to his person. "Yep." Inuyasha leaned down to kiss but Kagome turned the other way so he kissed her cheek. "Sorry Inu. No more kissing for right now. Time to enjoy the party."

Inuyasha pouted, but allowed himself to be pulled by Kagome.

&

"Oh just look at them auntie! Don't they make such a cute-as-pie couple." Cried Ms. Higurashi's oldest niece Yuri Lone. Ms. Higurashi laughed as she watched Inuyasha pout at not being able to kiss her daughter.

"I'm just happy that they finally gotten together. Everytime Kagome came back from visiting him, she would cry and talk about her feelings for him. It's a good thing to see her happy with him at last." Ms. Higurashi replied before taking a seat on the couch and quietly sipping her tea.

"I just wish I had someone like that." Yuri sighed dreamily as she stared off into space.

Ms. Higurashi just rolled her eyes and laughed at her niece. "Are't you supposed to be enjoying the party Kagome threw instead of sitting here daydreaming?"

"Well..what are you doing here auntie? Are you spying? I specifically remember you telling Kags that you would let her have her own party without parental supervision. Am I right? Or am I right?"

Ms. Higurashi sighed as she set down her cup. "Oh fine. I'm leaving. But remind Kagome that if I found out that any _'funny buisness' _is going on, this will be the first and last party she will have as a teenager. Am I understood?"

Yuri stood up straight as a rod and saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

Ms. Higurashi giggled. "Also tell her that I'm going to go pick up your mom and we're heading out to an old friend's house. She'll know who I'm talking about." She winked before pushing her way through the crowds of teenaged kids.

Yuri sighed. Her Aunt was too much for her own good.

&

Kagome smiled happily as she chatted with a few friends from her school. Apparently word about the mad cow disease spread easily. She was just happy that there was actually some people out there that understood the idea of that happening was just insane.

"So.." Kagome's childhood friend, Miranda Chang, smiled slyly making Kagome nervous. "What?" "Who was that yummy lookin' boy toy hanging off of your arm earlier?"

Kagome blushed dark red and buried her face in her hands. "Umm...that was just Inuyasha...my um...boyfriend." she muttered.

"Ooh really? How long have you two known each other? When did you two get together?" Miranda asked.

"Well, we've known each other for two years. We just got together today actually." Kagome shrugged. Miranda gaped. "Just today? Wow you would think that for as long as you've known each other that you would have been together for a while now."

_'Just what I was thinking. Maybe if he hadn't spent so much time with Kikyou we actually would have been together for a while now...Wait! I can't be mad at him. He's proven to me that he loves me. Not Kikyou.'_

"Uh Kags?" Miranda waved her hand back and forth in front of Kagome's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Just spaced out for a bit." Kagome shook off Miranda's worries with a big smile.

"Okay then. Now tell me more about this Inuyasha of yours. I want to make sure he's worthy of my little Kaggie-chan's affections." Miranda grabbed at Kagome's cheeks.

"Oh stop that! You know how I hate that nickname."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "You know you enjoy it. Now tell me more about Inuyasha or else."

Kagome sighed. _'Where are you Inuyasha? I need a little help over here!'_

&

Inuyasha cursed as he pushed his way through the raging crowd of teens. He was so glad he was human this night. By the way they were dancing; if he was hanyou, there was a strong chance that he would smell arousal in the air.

I mean come on it was christmas!! By the way Kagome explained Christmas, it sure as hell didn't include rutting with your clothes on!

Inuyasha sighed in relief as he finally made it to the kitchen at the edge of the crowd. His mouth practically watered as he gazed upon the many dishes of food placed before him on the kitchen table.

There was even ramen!

"This is heaven..."

&

"Hey Nanako!" Kagome called as she saw her oldest cousin from her father's side appear from the front door. Nanako had shoulder length brown hair with green eyes and skin as light as porcelan. She wore dark blue jeans with a black long-sleeved shirt under a red vest and knee-high snowboots.

"Kagome!" Nanako rushed foreward and almost knocked down her cousin with the force of her embrace.

"Well, hello to you too Nanako!" Kagome hugged Nanako back once she regained her balance.

"How are you doing Kagome! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know it's been what? 5 years? How did you know I was having a party tonight?" Kagome asked as she pulled back.

Nanako rolled her eyes and smile. "Your mom. She wanted us to have a special 'family reunion'. She called me when I was in Osaka."

"A speacial family reunion?"

"Yeah. Since you were having a party for christmas, she thought that me coming to visit you would be hte best christmas present she could give you."

Kagome smiled brightly. "She was right. Once again I'm so glad you're here!" Nanako shrinked back from Kagome's squealing. "Okay Kags calm it down. Now I want to know why you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Nanako stomped her foot playfully and pouted.

Miranda took this as her chance to jump in. "Yep. He's really hot! They just got together today!"

"What? If you just got together today, then why did Eri and Yuka tell me you two were together for a while? I mean I knew Hojo liked you, but he was always so nervous! I thought it would take forever for him to ask you out."

Kagome, as did Miranda, cocked a brow in confusion.

"Huh? What about Hojou?"

"Eri and Yuka told me you were going out with him. You are aren't you?" Nanako questioned.

"No! Kagome is going out with a guy named Inuyasha! He's really cute too! He has long-black hair and a great Bod! He has there chocolate brown eyes that you could melt in!"

This caught Nanako's interest. "Really?! Tell me more!"

"Okay well see when I saw Kagome coming down the stairs, I noticed that she wasn't alone. She..."

As Nanako and Miranda chatted excitedly about Inuyasha, Kagome was fuming with anger. Her friends just didn't understand that her and Hojo would never be. Not alone would they accept dates for her, but they would encourage him to still ask her out when she's turned him down many times.

But telling people, especially a family member, that you're going out with guy when she doesn't even like him.

That just puts the icing on the cake!!

"Hey Nanako, you said thay told you I was with Hojo right?" Kagome said as she interrupted her cousin and her friend as they singled out every cute guy at the party. She was just glad that they were off the topic of her boyfriend.

"Yeah why?"

"Do you know where they were when they said that?"

"Yeah. Just outside. Why do you want to know?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled, trying to smile to hide her rising anger. "Look I'll be back okay! I need to go do something real quick."

"Okay. See ya!" and Nanako went back to her buisness with Miranda.

"Oooh...When I get my hands on those 3 idiots they are gonna wish they never met me."

&

"Okay so do you have everything you need Hojo?" Eri asked the nervous teen boy practically shaking in front of here.

"I don't see why I have to do this Eri. It's clear Kagome doesn't want me. Doesn't she have a boyfriend already? That Inuyasha guy you guys talk about."

Yuka rolled her eyes. "We know, but he's not good for her! He's arrogant, rude, insensitive, and a two-timer! She should be with you instead Hojo! We're only doing this for her own good."

"Are you sure about this! I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of her." Hojou began looking around for any sign of Kagome as he rubbed his hands anxiously together. All he could see was snow, snow, and more snow.

"Look, we know Kagome will say yes. She has to! Once she sees what you have to offer, she'll forget aout the Inu guy!" Eri encouraged.

As the two prepped Hojo for Kagome, Ayumi stood off to the side, lost in her thoughts.** 'Are we really doing the right thing? I mean even though Kagome has problems with that Inuyasha guy, doesn't mean he's not good for her right? They could still work it out...No! No! We're doing this for Kagome. For Kagome.'**

"Oh Hojo! Kagome's coming! Do what we told you alright?" Eri ran away grabbing both Ayumi's hand and Yuka's hand before taking refuge behind a bush.

&

Kagome stomped outside to see Hojo turned toward her with a red tint on his cheeks.

Not that she saw it seeing as how all she could see now was red.

"Eri! Ayumi! Yuka! You three better get your asses over here before I come and hunt ya'll down!" Kagome screamed. Unknowingly to her, 3 girls hid behind a nearby bush cowering in fear of her presence.

"Um..Kagome-chan? Are you alright?" Hojo placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome turned ready to shoot her mouth off, but the red faded from her eyesight as she realized that it was Hojo. Kagome decided to let her gaurd down for a bit seeing as how her current state was scaring the wits out of him.

"Sorry. Just a little ticked."

"Okay."

Kagome gave him a shy smile before turning to look for her so-called friends.

"Kagome-chan?" Hojo reached out to her.

"Look Hojo. You don't have to keep calling me that. Just call me Kagome okay?"

Hojo blushed. "Sure K-Kagome..." Kagome held in the feeling of rolling her eyes. She had people to kill and Hojo was holding her up.

"If you do't have anything to say Hojo, I have to go because I have something to do right now." Kagome turned away once again only to have Hojo grab her wrist.

"I-I'm sorry Kagome. I just wanted to give you this." Hojo shyly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box with gold lining.

Kagome's eyes bugged out of her head as he held it to her; out and open.

"Hojo?..."

"No Kagome. Let me finish. I've like you for a long time Kagome. I've just never had the guts of telling you so. I thought that getting you gifts for your illnesses would show how much I care about you. I guess that just wasn't enough." He finished with a small laugh.

Kagome gaped at the gold band sitting snuggly in the small box. It was so beautiful! It had a medium-sized diamond in the middle and a smaller diamond on each side. It glittered under the shine of the moon.

She was so stumped that she couldn't help what slipped out next.

"You're not purposing are you?"

Hojo laughed, nervousness be damned.

"No! Of course not Kagome. It's a promise ring. Like a promise that we would marry when we're older and ready." Kagome's eyes widened. "We're not even together Hojo. How can you possibly give me a promise ring?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that too. I wanted to know if you could be my girlfriend and accept this promise ring." Hojou bowed his head afraid of possible rejection. After all it's not everyday that you have a chance to ask out the girl of your dreams. Especially on a night like this.

"Hojo.." Kagome whispered, her anger for the girls forgotten. Hojo was such a sweet boy. She didn't think she had the heart to break his after all he ever did for her, even though it was never nescesarry. It wasn't like she could tell him that she traveled back in time 500 years and broke an aincent jewel that would make or break the world. It's not like she could really tell him demons were real and Inuyasha was half demon.

It wasn't like she could tell him anything.

"Hojo...I..."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kagome wanted to pray to kami above for his distraction. Too bad that it wasn't the type of distraction she was looking for.

A/N: I decided to put the fight in chapter 3. It's about 1:17 am right now and I am freakin' tired. I'll post chpt 3 the day after tomorrow.

(I was thinking about turning this into a SesshKag instead. Tell me if you want InuKag or SessKag because I have plans for both.)

_**PEACE!!**_


End file.
